


I Knew I Loved You

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Falling In Love, Family, Gen, New York City, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Lin-Manuel asks his cousin, Maci, to fill in for Renée after the veteran actress broke her leg. Maci didn't expect to have feelings for Phillipa, who would play her sister in the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Lin-Manuel picks up the phone and calls the one person he knows who can fill in for Renee as she recovers from a broken leg after falling outside her home after a show. Luckily, the show's not on Broadway yet.

"Hello?" A female voice asked and he smiles when he hears her voice.

"Hey Maci, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. What's up cousin?" Maci asked.

Please let it be to come to New York without you-know-who. She thought to herself.

"I need you to come to New York to fill in for one of our actresses. You know Angelica better than anyone that I know."

"How long?"

"About six weeks?"

"I'll be on the first train to New York."

Plus, I need to get out of here before I end up dead. Maci thought.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Just text me your train info and I'll pay you back for your fare."

"No need to. I miss being home. I'm on the seven o'clock train and it's three hours so I should be in the city by ten tomorrow."

"I'll let Vanessa know. And she told me to tell you that you are going to stay with us so you can meet our son."

"I can't wait. I'll see you at the Public theatre."  
~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys? We're getting a replacement for Renee while she's recovering from her broken leg." Lin said to the cast the next day.

"Who is it?" Daveed asked.

"It's actually my cousin, Maci Edwards. She'll be here shortly. She also wrote 'Burn', 'Satisfied' and 'Wait For It'."

"Singing my praises again, Lin?" A voice asked and they look over and Phillipa's heart starts pouding when she sees Maci.

"No more than usual. Train ride go well?" He asked as he walks over with a skip and they hug for the first time in a few years.

"It was. Remind me to get Vanessa a bottle of wine for letting me stay with you guys."

"I will. Since today is an off-day, we're doing a full run through a few times."

"Aye, aye Cap." Maci said, making the cast chuckle.

"Get to work." He said to Maci.

"You got it." He quickly kisses her cheek then walks away. All the cast, except for Jasmine and Phillipa, leave after him. Maci swallows a lump in her throat when she looks at them.

"Don't be nervous. We're all family here." Jasmine said.

"Sorry. I haven't been in a Broadway show since I was part of In The Heights."

"I get it. Now, let's see if we can get your rapping chops going." They walk off the stage for the first run through. When they finish Non-Stop during the second run through, Maci walks down the stairs and falls the last four steps.

"Ow." Maci said as she awkwardly lays on the floor and sees the lights turning on.

"Mace, you ok?" Lin asked as he runs downs the stairs to check on her. Along with Chris and Phillipa.

"Yeah. I forgot you have the stage go pitch black at the end of the song for the intermission." Maci said as she stands up. Also she kept thinking about Phillipa and lost her concentration.

"You sure you're ok?" Phillipa asked and Maci looks at her.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's take lunch." Lin said. Maci hands off her microphone and earpieces to the soundtech.

"Hey Maci. We're going to have lunch at the diner. I'm not taking no for an answer." Daveed said as he wraps his arm around her.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Maci said. They walk into the diner and Maci sits next to Lin when Phillipa sits on the other side of her, making Maci slightly flush.

"So, where do you go to college?" Jasmine asked Maci and sees the pulse beating on her throat.

Interesting. Jasmine thought to herself.

"UConn. I play basketball. I didn't want to spend the summer alone in Connecticut, so when Lin called me yesterday, I got on the first train here. Plus, being in a show is a good workout for me." Maci said then looks at Chris talking then they hear Daveed groan and burst out laughing when they see a glob of ketchup and mustard on his shirt. When Phillipa hears Maci laugh, her heart flutters and thought hearing the basketball player laughing was the best sound in the world.

That night, Maci catches up with her cousin and his wife after not seeing them since their wedding in 2010. After Vanessa went to bed, Maci looks at her cousin and is really happy for him.

"Hey Lin?" Maci asked.

"What's up?"

"I um...Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome." He knew something is bothering his cousin, but didn't want to push her.

"It's nice to have you in town. Ok, we have to be at the theatre before ten." He added in.

"Goodnight, Lin." Maci said then hugs him. He tightly hugs her then lets her go and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight." He said then Maci heads to the guest bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Maci keeping back from her cousin. 
> 
> Also yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lin and Maci are the first ones at the theatre so while her cousin was in his dressing room, Maci was getting fitted for her costumes then walks to the stage. She sits on the edge of the stage and takes a few deep breaths. Before she knew it, she was silently crying. She hears laughter and wipes away her tears then stands up.

"There she is." Daveed said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Maci said, hoping the quivering in her voice wasn't noticable, then heads to her dressing room. Phillipa watches her walk away and noticed the quiver in her voice.

Maci looks at the picture of her and another girl and feels the tears in her eyes.

"Hey Maci? You in there?" Jasmine asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, come in." Jasmine and Phillipa walk into the room and Maci puts away the picture.

"Normally, all three of us warmup together with an acapella song someone's choosing." Jasmine said.

"Ok cool." They sing 'Honey, Honey' and 'I Have A Dream' from 'Mamma Mia!' and Jasmine recorded it. During both songs, Maci has her hand on Phillipa's thigh and is stroking her thumb on her thigh and Phillipa's hand is on hers, which didn't go unnoticed by Jasmine.

"Hey Jazz? I need you for a minute." Anthony said and Jasmine leaves after stopping the recording. Maci sits on the couch and quietly sighs.

"You ok?" Phillipa asked as she joins her on the couch.  
"Yeah." Maci lied. 

I hope she can't tell that I'm lying. Maci thought to herself.

"Liar." Drat!

"What's going on?"

"I um...I can't talk about it right now. Especially with the show starting soon."

"Then after the show. You're coming over to my place and we are going to talk about it, so I am not taking no for an answer."

"Ok. Wait, aren't we doing the Ham Fam thing at your place tonight?" Phillipa groans.

"Yes."

"Maci, we need you in costume." Maci hears then gets up and leaves the room.

During the show, Maci watches it from the wings after changing into her second dress for 'Schuyler Sisters'. She feels Phillipa taking her hand and they head to their markers, also feeling her heart rapidly beating. After the performance, she heads off stage and is silently cheering with the girls. As she watches Phillipa sing 'Burn', Maci slowly smiles. She quickly changes and gets ready to perform 'It's Quiet Uptown'. She stands off the stage and feels her heart breaking when Philip dies then walks to her mark and starts performing while silently crying. While standing at another marker, Maci silently releases deep breath and swallows a lump in her throat. After performing that song, Maci heads to her dressing room and changes into her final costume. And to fix her makeup as well since most of it ran off her face.

"Nice job newbie." Daveed said as the cast hugs on the stage.

"Thanks." Maci said.

"I noticed that 'It's Quiet Uptown' got to you. You ok?" Phillipa asked her as they hug.

"Yeah." Maci heads up to her dressing room to change into her UConn basketball shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you almost ready to head over to Pippa's?" Lin asked.

"I'm actually going to skip it, if that's ok?" He looks at her and closes the door after walking into the room.

"You've been acting...not yourself lately. Is there something I need to know?"

"I'm ok. It was my first show since In The Heights and towards the end got to me."

"The audience actually loved that you were silently crying."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can you tell Phillipa that I'm sorry for not going? I just need to process tonight on my own."

"Of course. I can escort you back to my place before going over there."

"You don't have to."

"I'd like to kiss my son goodnight."

"Ok."

Phillipa opens the door to her apartment and sees Lin, but not Maci.

"Where's Maci? Is she not coming?" Phillipa asked.

"She wanted to process the show alone and was embarrassed about crying during the show." He said as he walks into the apartment.

"She shouldn't feel embarrassed. We all cried." Jasmine said.

"Well, the show got to her a little bit more. Maci's an orphan and I raised her and her twin brother. And with her being an athlete, she doesn't show her emotion a lot. After I got married, she and her brother moved in with their grandparents on her father's side. I haven't spoken to Mark since...my wedding."

"Isn't he a baseball player or something?" Chris asked.

"How do you know?" Oak asked.

"We talked earlier today and she said that she's going to try to call her brother tomorrow and that he plays for the Dodgers in LA."

"Oh shit. That's so cool."

Maci holds Sebastian in her arms around midnight and lets Vanessa sleep. She feels her phone vibrating in her free hand and looks at the text from Phillipa.

From Pippa:  
I wish you were here. But you are not getting out of our talk.

From Maci:  
Ok

"And you, Seb, are just like your father, aren't you?" Maci softly asked him as she feeds him his bottle and he looks at her while eating it.

"You didn't have to feed him." Vanessa softly said as she joins them on the couch.

"I heard him awake since I couldn't sleep, so I decided to give you a little bit more sleep."

"So, how do you like it up in Connecticut?"

"It's...different. I'm going into my final season with the Huskies and all I could think of was...get the heck out of my relationship and I can't."

"Why? I thought you and Nikki were getting along great?" Vanessa introduced Maci to Nikki.

"We were then some things happen and..."

"Mace? Is there something I should know?" Maci hands over Sebastian and lifts up the back of her shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Vanessa exclaimed. All on Maci's back are dark bruises.

"Luckily, nothings torn or broken."

"How long?"

"Roughly...six months. You cannot tell Lin about this. Nessa, I am serious. He already worries about me since he took care of me and Mark when my parents died."

"Does Mark know?"

"Mark is...Mark. Living it up in LA while playing for the Dodgers. I haven't talked to Mark in weeks. I will tell Lin when I am ready. Ok?"

"You know I hate keeping secrets from him."

"Please. I will tell him before I have to go back to Connecticut. My next day off, I will tell him unless Phillipa corners me on skipping the Ham Fam get together tonight."

"Ok, I won't tell him."

Phillipa signs her initials into the sign-in sheet and sees that Maci's already there. She drops her stuff off to her dressing room and hears Maci in her dressing room and jogs down the hall when she hears Maci getting mad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hears Maci.

"You leave me in Connecticut? Nobody leaves me."

"I was asked to come here by my cousin. Have you been tracking me again?"

"I was worried when you didn't come home."

"Oh my god. I left you because you have been abusing the hell out of me." Phillipa's eyes go wide. She knew she had to do something to get this Nikki person to leave.

"There you are." Phillipa said as she walks into the room and Maci looks over and slowly smiles.

"I was worried when you didn't come down to the stage baby." Phillipa continued as she wraps her arms around Maci and Maci places her hands on Phillipa's waist, following Phillipa's lead.

"You're two timing me?" Nikki asked.

"No. I broke up with you and I met Phillipa and I started dating her." Maci lied as Phillipa places her forehead against Maci's neck, feeling warm while being in Maci's arms.

"No one is better than me."

"She is."

"This conversation isn't over." Nikki said then leaves. Maci sighs and places her cheek against Phillipa's head.

"Thanks." Maci softly said.

"You're welcome." Phillipa pulls back and they look at each other.

"How long has the abuse been going on?" Phillipa softly asked.

"Roughly six months. I broke up with Nikki before I came here, but she's not listening. You cannot tell Lin."

"Mace --"

"Pippa, please." Phillipa nods and Maci kisses her forehead then they look at each other. Phillipa nods, indicating for Maci to kiss her. Right before Maci could kiss her, they hear Jasmine, Daveed and Anthony in the hallway and they back away from each other and Maci looks out the window.

"Hey Maci. You feeling better?" Anthony asked as Phillipa leaves the room.

"I'm good."

"Oh um someone's here to see you. Said to meet you at the stage. I think he said his name is Mark?" Jasmine said. Maci nods then leaves the room.

"O...kay what the hell was that about?" Daveed asked.

"I think I have an idea." Jasmine said. After the boys walk away, Pippa and Jasmine hang out in Phillipa's dressing room.

"So, Maci. What do you think of her?" Jasmine asked.

"She's good. She's not Renee, but I think she'll make a good actress after her basketball career is over." Jasmine looks at her.

"Pip, I love you, but you and Maci suck at acting on your feelings and hiding them."

"Jas, Maci just got out of an abusive relationship."

"She what?!" Phillipa looks over and covers her mouth when she sees the one person who wasn't supposed to find out about it.

Lin-Manuel.


	3. Chapter 3

Maci walks onto the stage after getting the message that someone wanted to see her on the stage. She looks around and sighs.

"I had to find out through Twitter that my sister joined 'Hamilton'? Sheesh, not one lousy phone call." Maci turns around and looks up at the set and slowly smiles when she sees the familiar face of her twin brother.

"Mark!" He smiles, runs down the stairs and twirls around his sister, making her laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here little brother?" Maci asked.

"I have a series against the Mets for their home opener and Lin got me a ticket to tonight's show. I don't know how, but he did. How are you liking Connecticut?"

"It's good. I'm going into my final season as a Huskie."

"And Nikki?" Maci swallows a lump in her throat.

"Well, um..."

"Maci Rosetta Edwards!" They hear and sees Lin marching over.

"Ok, full name which means it's not good." Maci softly said.

"You've been getting abused by Nikki?" Lin asked and Mark looks at Maci.

"You've been what?!" They hear some of the company say damn like in 'The Reynolds Pamphlet'.

"Who the hell told you?" Maci asked.

"I overheard Pippa talking." Maci sighs and rubs her face.

"Look, I didn't know how to tell you guys."

"I'm getting you out of that damn apartment." Mark said.

"She's um...she's in the city."

"What?"

"She confronted me in my dressing room, but Phillipa came in and pretended she was my girlfriend, which got Nikki pissed off. Guys, let me handle it."

"Maci, you tried to handle it, but you...you are a forgiving person, which we love that about you and we all wish we had that trait. She's been abusing you and it needs to stop." Lin softly said.

"Ok." Maci softly said.

"How bad?" Mark asked.

"Bad bruises on my back." Mark looks and sees red.

"Nothing is torn or broken. Just bone bruises after she shoved me into the table." Maci said.

"I'm going to get you out of your apartment." He said.  
After the show, Maci looks at Phillipa, shakes her head then walks away. She walks into her dressing room and starts changing when Phillipa walks into the room.

"Maci, I had no idea that he was at the door." Phillipa said then looks at Maci's bare back.

"Oh...god. That looks really bad." Phillipa softly said as she walks over and touches the bruises, not realizing that her touching Maci is turning Maci on.

"It's not bad. They don't even hurt." Maci softly said then puts on her bra and shirt and jeans then looks at the Asian actress, who has tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Pip, look at me." Maci softly said and Phillipa looks at her.

"I'm not mad at you. I didn't have the guts to tell him."

"I just hate it when you have bruises." Maci kisses her cheek, corner of her mouth.

"You wanna meet my brother?" Maci asked.

"Yes."

The cast and Mark are laughing while Maci covers her face in embarrassment after Mark told them the story how he caught her in bed with her best friend.

"Oh, like you're any better Princess." Maci said to her brother then takes a sip of her wine.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Kealia Ohai."

"Shut up."

"Who's Kealia Ohai?" Leslie asked.

"Kealia played soccer at North Carolina while Mark played baseball at Duke. I went to surprise my brother and never again am I going to go see him without calling first." The cast howls in laughter.

"Alright, thanks for tonight and great show. I have to get back to the hotel before curfew. Mace? I'll see you tomorrow night, sis." Mark said then kisses her head.

"Good luck tomorrow, Mark." Lin said.

"And you guys, make her feel included." Mark said to the cast then heads out after paying for his and Maci's meals.

"I like your brother." Chris said to Maci.

"He's one of a kind." Maci said.

"Ok, we have a show tomorrow." Lin said.

"I'm going to walk Phillipa home." Maci said to her cousin.

"Swoon." Jasmine said as Maci's cheeks turn a slight pink color and mumbled shut up.

The duo laughs as they walk down the sidewalk near Phillipa's apartment. Maci stops and turns around, making Phillipa look at her.

"What is it?" Phillipa asked.

"Nothing. Felt like someone is following me." Maci said then places her hand on Phillipa's lower back as they continue to walk down the sidewalk.

"Well, this is me. I thank you for walking me home." Phillipa said as they stand outside the building.

"You're welcome. I didn't want anything to happen to you since Caleigh is not you." Phillipa chuckles.

"Good to know." They hug for a few moments and Phillipa relaxes in her arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Maci softly asked.

"You should come up. I don't want anything to happen to you." They look at each other and Maci takes a step forward. She places her hands on the actress's waist, pulls her close and tenderly kisses her. Phillipa wraps her arms around Maci as she deepens the kiss.

The following morning, Maci walks into the kitchen and sees Phillipa sitting on the counter. In her UConn shirt.

"So, that's where my shirt ended up." Maci said while wearing her sports bra and running shorts.

"I think it looks better on the floor." Phillipa said.

"I think so too, but my cousin will kill us if we're late."

"So?" Maci walks over and kisses her.

"You don't want to get on Lin's badside. Trust me." Maci softly said as she kisses Phillipa's neck.

"You're right." They look at each other and Phillipa tilts her head to the left.

"We've known each other for a few days, but why does it seem like I've known you forever?" Phillipa softly asked.

"Fate brought us together. Ok, more like Lin calling me to play Angelica, but I think it's more like fate." Phillipa checks her phone and sees a text.

"Hey, you get to meet Renee. She's going to be at the theatre today." Phillipa said.

"Yay." Phillipa looks at her.

"You are going to like her. She's the sweetest person on the planet."

"If we are going to the theatre, I need my shirt. After we shower." Phillipa gets turned on. She hops off the counter, takes Maci's hand and they walk to the bathroom.

Jasmine sees Phillipa walk onto the stage and tries not to giggle then she walks over to her best friend.

"Lin apparently went crazy when Maci didn't go back to his apartment." Jasmine said.

"She spent the night at my place after she walked me home. I didn't want anything to happen to her and it was late." Phillipa said.

"Renee is here."

"Where is she?"

"Dressing room. Apparently, she wanted to talk to her replacement." Phillipa runs out of the room and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at the Asian woman running away.

Maci walks into the room, oblivious to Renee on the couch. When she turns around, she jumps.

"Sorry for scaring you." Renee said.

"It's ok. I thought you were someone else. You must be Renee."

"And you're my replacement. You look like Lin."

"I should since he's my cousin. Maci." They shake hands.

"Is everyone in the family talented or something?"

"Not my brother. He's tone deaf. Pippa said you were coming in."

"Maci, Renee is...in your dressing room." Phillipa said as she walks into the room and Maci and Renee chuckle.

"I had to find out the hard way." Maci said then Phillipa sits on the couch with Renee as they catch up. Maci sits down at the makeup table and starts putting at least the foundation.

"So, Maci. Where did you go to college?" Renee asked.

"I'm a senior at UConn. Majoring in music composition with a minor in acting." Maci said.

"Also on the basketball team." Phillipa said.

"Why didn't Lin use Caleigh?" Renee asked Phillipa.

"Maci wrote 'Satisfied' and he thought she knew Angelica better than the understudy. She's good."

"But I'm not you." Maci said then her phone goes off.

"Hey little brother. What's up?" Maci asked.

"I found her."

"Mark, don't you dare do anything stupid to jeapordize your career with the Dodgers." Phillipa and Renee look at her.

"I'm not. I'm not playing today, so I got your stuff out of your apartment and got you a different one with high security."

"Mark --"

"I overstepped, didn't I?" He asked.

"A little, but thanks."

"You're welcome. Give Phillipa a kiss for me and you know where."

"I'm hanging up now." Maci said, feeling the blush on her cheeks then hangs up the phone.

"Ham Fam Bonding night. Renee is joining us." Chris said after the show.

"Who's apartment?" Phillipa asked him.

"Obviously not mine since I don't have one." Maci said.

"Renee's place." Chris said.

The cast hangs around the Brownstone. Well, except for Maci, who still hasn't shown up yet.

"Where could she be?" Phillipa asked as she looks out the window.

"Maybe she got scared about getting to know Renee?" Anthony asked and the cast chuckles. 

"Why do you even care where she is?" Daveed asked.

"She's my friend and she hasn't been in the city for...how long again, Lin?"

"Five years." He replied. Phillipa sees Maci and opens the door. Maci falls onto the step and groans.

"Oh my god. Lin!" Phillipa yelled and the boys run outside to see Maci laying on the steps. Chris bridal carries Maci into the house and carefully lays her down onto the table.

"It hurts." Maci said with a fat lip and bruises all over her face.

"What happened?" Phillipa asked as tears well up in her eyes.

"Remember how I told you last night how I think someone was following me?" Phillipa nods.

"Nikki did this."

"That's it. I'm calling Mark." Lin said then grabs his phone. Jasmine and Phillipa clean up the blood on Maci's face. Maci looks at Phillipa and holds her hand.

"Ok, Mark is on his way over to take you to the hospital." Lin said and Maci shakes her head.

"I'm going with you baby, ok?" Phillipa softly said to Maci then realizes that she just outed them.

"Baby?" Everyone asked.

"Phillipa and I were going to wait to tell you guys, but we started seeing each other." Maci softly said.

"THANK GOD!" Everyone said.

"So last night..."

"I was at Pippa's apartment." The doorbell rings and Leslie opens the door and Mark walks over.

"Oh geez." Mark said when he sees his sister.

"You should see the other guy." Mark and Phillipa give her a pointed look.

"Too soon?" Maci asked.

"You think? Come on." Mark bridal holds his sister then they and Phillipa leave, the actress promising to update everyone.

Mark bridal carries Maci into Phillipa's apartment and lays her down into the bed then covers her with a blanket after taking off her shoes then he walks into the kitchen after softly closing the door.

"The medication made her sleepy. It will wear off when she wakes up. My coach knows that I had to leave to get her to and from the hospital." Mark softly said to Phillipa.

"I didn't think it was this bad with Nikki." Phillipa said.

"That's my sister for you. I found when I got here. Look, I know that you really care for my sister and there will be times where she will push you away, but don't lose her."

"I don't plan on losing her."

Maci feels really sore the following morning. She blinks a few times and notices she's in Phillipa's apartment.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Phillipa softly asked as she sits on the bed and looks at her girlfriend.

"Really sore. What the hell happened?"

"Nikki got to you. She was arrested this morning. Lin called and he doesn't want you in for tonight's show. Baby, I was really scared."

"Hey, shh. Come here." Phillipa cuddles up to Maci, who tenderly kisses her forehead, ignoring the pain in her lip.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Maci softly said. She knew that she needed to slow things down with Phillipa. Before either one of them get emotionally hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

A week has gone by and Maci was back with the show after what happened to her the day after taking a day off. During which, she has been deliberately ignoring Phillipa. It's not that she doesn't love her (which is complete opposite for Maci since she fell head over heels for the Asian woman the moment they met), she's just embarrassed. Lin looks at Maci in the kitchen of the night off from the show and the bruises have mostly healed. He looks at his phone then back at Maci.

"Jazzy is having the Ham Fam Bonding tonight. She's not taking no for an answer." He said and Maci nods.

"Hey." Maci looks at him.

"What happened between you and Pippa?" He asked.

"Nothing. I can deal with a few hours at Jazzy's place. Can you give me about twenty minutes?" Maci asked.

"Absolutely." Maci walks to the guest room and closes the door. He opens the front door and Phillipa walks into the apartment.

"She walked into her room. I'll meet you over there." He softly said, kisses her cheek then leaves. Fifteen minutes later, Maci walks out of her room while wearing her UConn shirt and stops in her tracks when she sees Phillipa in the kitchen, reading something on her phone.

"Hey." Phillipa said then looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" Maci asked as she puts on her sneakers and her UConn running jacket.

"Can we talk? Please?" Maci nods and stands across from her, but doesn't look at her. Phillipa hops onto the counter and pulls Maci into her.

"Mace, look at me." Phillipa said and Maci looks at her.

"Last week, everything was great, but now you're being standoffish around me. I just wanna know why." Maci looks down and Phillip pulls up Maci's head and kisses her forehead.

"I'm having a complex with you not saying anything. Does this have to do with what happened to you?" Maci nods and releases a tear.

"I didn't want you seeing me like that." Maci said.

"Like what?"

"Weak." Phillipa looks at her and wipes away the lone tear.

"Baby, it means you're human. You and I...we're the long haul. Last week was fast for us, but I don't care. Because you were really gentle with me and making sure that I was ok. That's what I love about you." Maci leans over and kisses her then places her forehead against Phillipa's.

"I'm sorry." Maci whispered.

"You ran, but I chased after you." Phillipa replied then kisses her again.

Jasmine looks at her watch and pulls out her wallet and hands over twenty bucks to Chris.

"Thank you. Never bet against me again." The door opens and Phillipa and Maci walk in hand in hand.

"Ha!" Jazzy said then takes the money right out of his hands and Chris playfully groans.

"Do we wanna know?" Maci asked as she sits down in the chair and pulls Phillipa into her lap and she gets comfortable in her girlfriend's lap.

"No." Everyone said, making the duo chuckle. Jasmine walks into her bedroom then walks back out while carrying a basket full of beauty products.

"No." Maci said.

"What, why?" Phillipa asked her.

"I don't do facial masks that take forever to get off."

"These are easy to get on and off. Ok, I just put that image in my head." Jazzy said, making everyone laugh. Phillipa looks at Maci as Jazzy hands her a mask behind her back.

"Please?" Phillipa asked.

"No." Maci said.

"Pretty please baby?"

"Not going to work, Pip."

"Hold her down boys." Phillipa said.

"Wait, what?" Chris, Leslie and Daveed hold down Maci while Phillipa puts on the mask. She gets the mask on and Maci pouts.

"Awe, don't pout Mace. I think you're still beautiful." Phillipa said to Maci.

"Uh huh." Phillipa puts clear nail polish on her girlfriend on Maci's right hand while Maci's left scratches her head.

The following day, Maci is walking down the sidewalk near the theatre.

"Maze Gaze!" She hears and turns around.

"Stewwie!" Maci runs over and hugs her teammate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maci asked with a smile.

"Well, the NCAA finals are over and I got tickets to 'Hamiton'. I haven't seen you on campus for the last two weeks."

"I've been here at 'Hamilton'." Across the street, Phillipa and Jazzy are watching the duo talking and Phillipa feels her heart breaking.

"How's your knee? Geno was bummed when you sprained your MCL during the tourny." She said.

"It's better. I wanted to be with you guys, but --"

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to go inside. I'll see you after the show?"

"You got it." They hug then Maci heads inside the theatre.

"Who the hell was that?" Jazzy asked.

"I don't know. Just...let me handle it. Ok?"

Maci warms up in her dressing room and Phillipa recognizes the tune she's singing.

Maci:  
I saw a light  
I heard a bell  
You are the very best feeling  
That I ever felt  
And suddenly you are standing here  
Before my eyes  
The thunder in my heart tells me  
You are mine  
I saw a light  
I saw  
A light

"Hey." Maci said as she turns off the music and looks at her girlfriend.

"Pip, what is it?" Maic asked.

"Who was that you hugged?"

"Stewwie? She's my teammate at UConn. I badly sprained my MCL during the AAC tournament and was out the rest of the season. Hence why I'm here. The season ended on Sunday at the national championship game with us winning. I couldn't go because I had the shows. Wait, how do you even know?"

"Jazzy and I saw you." Maci sighs and holds out her hands. Phillipa walks over and takes them.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me about it and not just assumed I was cheating on you. Although, Jazzy's probably about three seconds from marching in here and beating me."

"Are you cheating on Pippa?" Jazzy asked as she walks into the room.

"Told you." Maci said with a side mouth to Phillipa, who giggles making Maci's heart flutter.

"Relax. It's one of her teammates." Phillipa said to Jazzy, who visibly relaxes.

"Sorry." Phillipa snuggles up to Maci, who kisses her forehead.

"Ok, I don't need to see this. Let's warmup before I lose my lunch." Phillipa realizes something and looks at her girlfriend.

"Wait, if the season ended on Sunday, why aren't you --"

"I take my classes online. I'm almost done for the semester. Have three more programs then the finals. Then I'm officially done for the summer. That's why I was on my laptop this morning in the living room. I was taking my composition and music appreciation classes."

"Makes sense."


	5. Chapter 5

Maci's final night as Angelica was an emotional one. For Phillipa since the following day, Maci was heading back to Connecticut and on Tuesday, Renee was rejoining the cast for the final two weeks of the off-Broadway production since her leg healed really fast. Phillipa was going to join Maci in Connecticut after the show ended it's run at the Public Theatre before rehearsing for previews and opening night.

After the show and the party, Maci makes a pattern on Phillipa's bare back as her girlfriend sleeps. She quietly gets up, puts on her clothes and leaves a letter beside Phillipa on the end table then quietly leaves the apartment. She gets onto the morning train to Connecticut and takes a deep breath.

Phillipa wakes up and feels Maci's side of the bed cool to the touch. She sits up and sees the letter. She grabs the paper and opens it.

Pippa,  
As you noticed, I'm not there. You deserve more than me and with all the love in the world and my regret, I've decided to let you go so you can focus all your time and energy on the show as it opens at the Richard Rodgers Theatre. There will be one day where we met again and I hope that day is in our near future. I love you so much, Pippa.  
Maci xoxo

"Oh my god." Jazzy said after reading the letter. Phillipa rubs her own arm then sits down on the couch in her dressing room.

"Mark warned me about this." Phillipa softly said.

FEBRUARY - 2016

HAMILTON ACTRESS ENGAGED

Maci read the headline and sees that Phillipa is engaged to an actor and feels her heart breaking. There's a knock on her door and she walks over and opens it.

"Let's go." Mark said as he walks into the apartment.  
"Uh, to where?"

"We're getting your girl back."

Phillipa walks into the cafe near her apartment and looks around then her eyes land on Maci and walks over. The basketball player stands up and they hug then they sit down.

"I was surprised to hear from you after almost year." Phillipa said.

"I just wanted to tell you...congratulations." Maci said.

"Thanks. I didn't hear from you again, unless it was from Lin."

"Phillipa, I couldn't talk to you because if I did then I would started crying because I screwed up, but you are getting married. So, I just came to the city to say goodbye...and good luck on your upcoming nuptuals." Maci kisses her cheek then walks away. She walks outside and down the sidewalk while pulling her jacket closer to her.

"So that's it?" Maci turns around and Phillipa is walking over to her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me on why you left."

"I love you! OK?! I fell in love with you from the moment we met. Possibly before then, but me, the screw up in my family, I screwed up the day I left because I didn't want to hold you back from Broadway. Do you know how much it killed me reading that you got engaged to someone else? Finding out the love of my life is engaged to a guy? You deserve all the happiness in the world. Since you aren't saying anything, this is where I bid you adieu. Best of wives and best of women, Phillipa." Maci kisses her forehead then walks away. Phillipa gets tears in her eyes and heads to the theatre. She walks to her dressing room, sits on the couch and cuddles with the pillow that Maci gave her.

"Alright, alright. Let's...Pippa?" Renee asked and Phillipa sniffles. Jazzy and Renee sit down in the room and look at her.

"I um...I saw Maci today and I talked to her." Phillipa said.

"Maci's in the city?" Jazzy asked.

"She's probably on her way back to Connecticut. Best of wives and best of women. That's what she told me." Renee and Jazzy look at each other and Phillipa lookes at them.

"What?" Phillipa asked and they look at her.

"That's what Alexander Hamilton says to Eliza before he dies in the duel to Burr." Renee said. Phillipa gets up and puts on her jacket after telling her fiancé that she couldn't marry him.

"Tell my understudy to go on for me. I'm getting my girl back before she does something stupid." Phillipa runs outside and sees Maci leaning against the wall and slowly smiles.

"Took you fifteen minutes." Maci said. The Asain actress runs over and wraps her legs around Maci's waist as they hug. They look at each other.

"I only want you, so I called off my engagement." Phillipa said.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" Phillipa leans over and tenderly kisses her as the crowd cheers.

Phillipa looks at Maci in her bed and scratches the back of her head. Maci takes in a deep breath and sleepily smiles.

"Hello gorgeous." Maci tiredly said.

"No, that's you." Maci chuckles then kisses her. She places her girlfriend onto her back as she deepens the kiss then kisses down her body.

When July 9th hit, Maci has her arms around Phillipa as they look at the empty seats. It's Phillipa's last show with 'Hamilton' and it's bittersweet for them.

"You doing ok?" Maci asked as she backs away from her girlfriend.

"It's going to be weird not coming to work everyday, but I want to support you with your basketball career."

"My career is not as important as you. And I...I know that I want to call you my wife." Phillipa turns around and sees Maci down on one knee and gasps.

"I love you, Phillipa and this show gave me you." Maci pulls out the velvet box and sees tears in Phillipa's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Phillipa walks over, gets onto her knees and kisses her.

"Yes."

SEPTEMBER 2016

Maci holds out her hand and Phillipa takes it and they have their first dance as a married couple. The actress looks at her wife and they place their forehead against one another as they dance to I Knew I Loved You.

Because they knew they loved each other before they met each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments would be helpful for the story


End file.
